


Magic Fingers

by morphia, SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Civil War, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Teddy can’t help but recall unpleasant memories, Billy resolves to cheer him up, and he has just the trick up his sleeve to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

“Billy?” Teddy was searching for Billy at the lair, eventually heading for his room. He met no one on his way there, and somehow, that was a relief.

Billy was sprawled on Teddy’s bed when Teddy walked in, one hand resting on his belly while the other hung off the edge and almost reached the floor. A paperback novel was open on his face, hiding his sleeping expression while his chest rose and fell in a slow, set pace. Teddy wasn’t there when he walked in, in fact, no one was, and so Billy made his way to Teddy's room and tried to occupy himself until anyone else showed up.  
This state of unconsciousness was the result. And who could blame him, really? After everything they had gone through recently...

When he walked into his room, Teddy saw Billy’s form on his bed and was ready to rush over to his side. He then realized Billy was asleep, so he walked over stealthily instead. Teddy then crouched next to Billy and watched his sleeping form and his chest heaving and falling in a set pace. He gently took Billy's hand in his and kissed it.

The lack of stealth when Teddy first walked into the room was the first part of it. Then came the hand-holding. Billy’s fingers twitched on contact, as though trying to reach for something he knew was there but couldn't quite register yet. That was the second part of it, and given how lightly Billy was sleeping it wasn't any surprise he began his slow ascent back to awareness. 

“I’m never going to let anyone do this again, I'll go anywhere and shred whoever it is to pieces to get you back. I'd kill anyone if it meant saving you.” Teddy was muttering as he held onto that hand. Regardless of public opinion, he’d taken Billy’s captivity during the war quite badly, and has since been sort of stuck in a limbo of possessiveness and the urge to protect Billy.

Billy’s fingers twitched twice more before he properly held Teddy's hand, using it in part as an anchor to pull himself back towards reality. The fevered chanting-like mutter finally brought him to and Billy reached to pull the book off his face with his free hand. He then turned to look at Teddy, his eyes unfocused, as was his mind.  
One thing was certain, though - he didn't get the feeling he woke up to something positive.  
"Tee?"

It took Billy’s voice a moment to penetrate his speech, but when it did, Teddy immediately fell silent. He turned to look at Billy's face and then launched at him to hug him tight the next moment. 

The tight hold was enough to knock the air out of Billy’s lungs for a moment, but it also proved to him whatever Teddy was going through couldn't have been good. Billy shifted in an attempt to hug Teddy back as tightly as he could. His mind was still hazy and he had no concrete idea of what was wrong, but he knew Teddy needed to be comforted, needed the contact, and at least that - he was both willing and able to give him.

With his face buried against Billy's shoulder, Teddy simply stayed there for a long moment. For the time being, he didn’t feel like giving away the reason behind this behavior. He was getting all the comfort he might need just from confirming to himself that Billy was there, that he was alright. He didn’t even need more than that for now.

It took Billy another moment to wake up properly, and then he moved. Teddy's hold was strong but unexpectedly not restricting, enabling Billy to sit up at the edge of the bed. He leaned forward and pulled Teddy against him so Teddy's head rested over his chest, with his ear pressed above Billy's heart. It was the only way Billy could think of of trying to calm Teddy down, the best proof he had to offer that he was there, and they were both alright. Hoping it would get the point across, he buried one hand in Teddy's hair while the other moved in comforting circles over his back.

Teddy accommodated the movement, cooperated with it. He listened to that rhythm, and breathed Billy's scent and eventually he sighed, eyes closing.  
“I... I came in and no one was at the lair... When I saw you here I... It just came back to me.” he said in an attempt to explain his outburst.

The explanation was unfortunately the one Billy expected and he nodded once. He understood. Oh, did he understand. They both came too close to losing each other in that damned war...  
But that was that, and this was this, and this was Teddy in desperate need for reassurance. So that was exactly what Billy was going to offer.  
"Ssh..." He whispered and tilted his head forward to kiss the top of Teddy's head. "I'm here now, aren't I? With you. It's ok, Tee. It's all ok."

“You're here.” He said in an odd tone. Somehow, despite the fact that he was the one who freed Billy from his captivity, Teddy still felt he hadn’t done enough. Hadn’t prevented it in the first place. For that reason, he felt it was anything but ok.

The odd tone registered, but Billy couldn't quite figure out the cause behind it. Still he continued, tightening his hold on Teddy.  
"I'm here." He repeated in a leveled, calm tone before nuzzling into Teddy's hair, relishing the ticklish soft sensation and the familiar scent.

“You know I would stop at nothing, Bee. If they got between us, I'd make them regret it...” He hitched a breath before collecting himself and resting there, against Billy’s form. He realized then that, in effect, he really did do just that at the time. “Just... Let me be like this for a bit.” he whispered eventually.

Billy nodded again. He remembered, when the tables were turned, and he was the helpless one, how he could do nothing but watch as Teddy was -  
Teeth digging into his lower lip, Billy shut his eyes and forced the memory out of his mind. This wasn't about him, not right then. But it was thanks to knowing what it felt like that he also had a good idea of what Teddy needed to hear to calm down, even if a bit.  
"I'm not going anywhere." He reassured before his voice dropped, loud enough for Teddy to hear - but loud enough so only Teddy would hear.  
"So hold on for as long as you want. I'll be right here." He trailed off for a moment, eyes staring at the floor before he closed them again. "You mean too much for me to disappear on you."

“Don’t mind if I do...” Teddy answered, finally able to breathe normally. “I feel the same...” he then said, “You mean... a lot... to me too.” and that's the only thing he could do to not explicitly say he loved Billy more than anything that existed. 

Finally, finally Teddy seemed to calm down and Billy couldn't help but feel relieved at that. Then came that answer, that confession, and Billy felt his heart expend in his chest, filling almost to the brim with a mixture of emotions. Love, care, an urge to protect, possessiveness, guilt... and an overwhelming feeling of tenderness. Moments like this were to be cherished - he learned that the hard way.  
"I know, Tee. I know." Billy cooed and smiled finally, his smile warm and fond as he planted a kiss, this time on the side of Teddy's head. "It's what makes it worthwhile to get up in the morning."  
He was blushing, but refused to let that get to him - Teddy needed to hear this, and he had no qualms about saying it.

Teddy definitely needed to hear that, and he pulled slightly back to smile at Billy. “That’s good to hear." He whispered back as he leaned over to touch his lips to Billy's gently, not in a demanding kiss as he usually initiated, but rather a careful one. 

The kiss was sweet and tender, and it conveyed Teddy's insecurities clearly. Billy brought his hand down from Teddy's hair to his cheek, his fingers gently trailing over the smooth skin. He meshed their lips together in a long series of kisses, each one present yet non-demanding, not until Billy was certain Teddy was calm enough to properly enjoy more.

It took Teddy several returns on Billy's side until he finally fell back to his normal patterns, each kiss growing longer, harder, seaming their lips tighter. This was real and Billy was ok and he did save him eventually and he could rest easy. He could kiss him like he meant it.

A happy sigh left Billy against Teddy's lips when he realized they were returning to their usual form of contact. He moved his hand to the back of Teddy's neck, supporting his head as he parted his lips to brush his tongue carefully against Teddy's lips.

This advance broke Teddy's remaining hesitations, and he delved his tongue into Billy's sweet mouth, rubbing it against Billy's tongue in an affectionate gesture before suckling on it.

The change in attitude was well received if a bit surprising, and Billy moaned into Teddy's mouth. He took it as an invitation and happily explored the warm cavern, his tongue trailing over Teddy's lips and teeth and against his tongue in a slow, fond rub.  
This was better. This he didn’t need to think about - it just happened, and it was good.

Teddy made a desperate sound at the back of his throat, but it was a happy sort of sound, and when he surfaced again, his face was red with want and his breathing was considerably heavier. "You... Turn me on..." he breathed close to Billy's lips.

There was a pop-like sound when their mouths disconnected and Billy had to pant, his face flushed as he stared at Teddy's face as though in a daze.  
"Good. That means... I'm not alone in this." He snickered and caressed Teddy's face with the back of his fingers before caressing lower over his jaw, his neck, over his chest. There he turned his hand around to apply a slightly more present touch, to be better felt through the fabric of Teddy's shirt. A smile plastered on his face, he kept staring at Teddy's face all the while.

Teddy definitely felt Billy's touch well. He stared back at the mage as he spoke.  
"Ah... This is in the way." he uttered then, giving a tug at the shirt he was wearing, to indicate what he was talking about. "Speaking of which..." He continued, inspecting their fully-dressed selves, before nodding once "We're overdressed."

A coy smile tugged his lips and Billy closed his eyes. When he opened them they were glowing a pale-blue, a clear indication of the spell he just cast.  
"I think I can take care of that." Billy practically purred when the clothes faded away from their bodies one by one, re-materializing in a pile not too far from them. It wasn't before they were down to their underwear that Billy's eyes reverted to normal, an amused look replacing the unnatural glow.  
"You were saying?" He asked with a tilt of his head and tried not to let his eyes wander too much - though his hands, those he didn't hold back from exploring.

"I was saying... Did you know you're too hot for words when you do that?" Teddy offered then as he leaned in to press their now-exposed chests together, shifting a bit up and down to get a good feel of Billy's skin. One of his hands snuck between them to press against Billy's lower stomach. 

The direct contact was soothing and warm, and it made Teddy's presence next to Billy realer, more tangible than before. He ran his hands over Teddy's back and sides and let out a hum at the hand that slid between them.  
"Is it the instant strip-show, or the blue eyes?" Billy snickered before tilting his head. "No, I know. It has to be this-" He trailed off in favor of taking a deep breath. He concentrated on the tips of his fingers, and his hands began glowing the familiar pale blue - it wasn't aimed to harm, not even to hurt. Billy found that if he focused enough, it caused quite the nice sensation; he hoped Teddy would agree.  
"The magic at the end of my fingertips."

“It's... the eyes... And just...” He wanted to say something more, but Billy added that last bit and his hands glowed, and the tingle Billy's fingers left on his skin was far beyond what it usually was. He gasped and jerked his hips against Billy once, twice...  
“That you can do this... Is just...” He was shuddering as he spoke.

"Is... what, Tee?" Billy panted questioningly as he leaned forward and let his tongue lap over Teddy's neck. He pulled back on the bed and tugged Teddy along with him, finally coming to a stop with the both of them on their knees and once again pressed against each other. His hands left tiny sparks over Teddy's skin, marks of the path his fingers took over the other's body.  
"Tell me. If you like it-" He breathed out against Teddy's ear, lips trailing gently over skin and metal alike. "I'll do it more often."

Teddy moved as Billy had him move, and climbed onto the bed, settling on his knees and pressing as close to him as he could. The feel of those touches was maddening and the tongue teasing his ear made him close his eyes with a slight groan.  
“Yesss...” He hissed, shuddering at random. He reached a hand down to take hold of himself over the underwear he was wearing, rubbing himself in a slow but persistent pace. “But... nng... Less...” He managed finally, reaching his other hand down to tug at Billy's boxers.

The needy sounds were endearing and Billy couldn't help but press a small, adoring kiss to Teddy's temple.  
"No, not less." He refused in a low voice. "What you need." His hands slid down Teddy's back, over his sides and then his front. He proceeded to push Teddy down to the mattress and crouched over him, then leaned down to press against him. One of his hands was trapped between them and he let out a gasp when the spell made him strain his stomach - he felt it as well. He managed enough focus to reach lower between them, over Teddy's stomach, abdomen and then over his underwear.  
"Just what you need, Teddy." Billy breathed out. Teddy’s hand was in the way and Billy pulled it aside gently before dipping his hand under the fabric of Teddy's underwear. He bit his lips when he wrapped his hand around Teddy's need, feeling the organ pulse between his fingers. That had to have felt good.

The mere thought of having Billy’s enchanted hand touch him intimately made Teddy shiver and bury his face in Billy's shoulder. He held him close even as he was pushed down on the mattress.  
“You're in...sane... I'm... I'll...” He rambled and his hips jerked violently when that hand touched him at last. A loud moan accompanied the movement and Teddy knew it was going to take seconds - if not less - for him to explode. 

Billy closed his eyes, relishing the sounds Teddy made, his helpless, pleading movements, the way he shivered and held onto him as though for dear life. It only served to fuel his will - his need to please Teddy, to prove to him beyond the shadow of a doubt they were there together, to make that dreadful state Teddy was in earlier seem like nothing but a distant dream, an illusion.  
And he wanted Teddy to scream his name, Billy admitted guiltily to himself as he squeezed Teddy harder, his face buried in Teddy's neck.

“Oh shi-oshioshioshi- BILLY!!!” Teddy finally cried out with a spasm that went down his spine and coiled in his lower abdomen. He was so hard it hurt. Billy’s hand was squeezing him so exquisitely nice as he finally came, and he thrust against it in a kind of abandon, not even able to care that he effectively came inside his underwear.

There it was, that unrestrained shout, the physical relief, that incredible sensation and rocking response Billy wanted to witness so badly. He pulled back enough to be able to watch Teddy's face as he kept squeezing him, helping him ride his orgasm until the stillness came. Each and every small change to Teddy's expression was priceless and dear, and Billy smiled warmly before turning off the spell. Keeping it on at that stage would be too cruel, he knew and held Teddy close, head resting against the blond’s.  
"Right here, Teddy. I didn't go anywhere."

Laboured breathing followed this. Teddy wasn’t sure which side was up, nor did he care. All that mattered was that Billy was there. Wonderful Billy with his magical hands and that awfully un-fair trick. Maintaining their pose, he took a long moment to recover, and only then grunted out.  
“That... Was... Insane.”

The long moment in which they simply laid together was priceless, and yet when Teddy finally spoke Billy couldn't help but grin in a satisfied manner.  
"I was hoping you'd like it." He admitted before gently kissing Teddy's cheek. "I saved it for a special occasion... figured now was a good time."

“Well... I liked it alright... But now you're still...” Teddy answered, breathing heavily still. He shifted his hips to grind carefully against Billy to emphasize what he was talking about. 

The movement made Billy growl and shut his eyes, but he recovered soon enough and pushed himself up. He straddled Teddy's hips, careful as to not cause undue stimuli after what he just put his boyfriend through - as wonderful as it might've been. His cheeks painted when he presented himself to Teddy, practically naked and quite aroused, but he didn't let it stop him. It was alright - because it was with Teddy.  
"Well, what can I say? I try to be a good man." He answered almost absent-mindedly as he trailed his fingers over Teddy's chest, his eyes following the invisible pattern. "So my date always gets both dinner-" He reached for Teddy's hand and held it for a moment before bringing it to rest over his thigh. His own hand rested over it, fingers tangling with Teddy's as he kept that hand where it was.  
"-And a show." Billy finished and his eyes glowed, the pale hue accompanying his painted cheeks. His free hand began glowing again and he smiled down at Teddy before reaching for his own chest. Carefully Billy pinched one of his nipples, and the spell worked just as well as before, sending a spark of pleasure through his body and down to his already strained cock. He knew he wouldn't last, that much was certain, but the least he could do was make it worth it.

Squeezing the thigh under his hand, Teddy watched with awe as Billy touched himself. It was a most spectacular view, and he knew he might end up wanting more if he watched, but he already came just a moment earlier, so that probably won't pose too much of a problem.  
“Let me know if I can help...” he offered then, biting his lower lip when Billy's hand reached that nipple and he nearly felt it too. 

That shuddered offer made Billy smile, and he managed to direct his unfocused gaze down towards Teddy's face. His hand trailed lower, stalling momentarily at the end of his ribcage before proceeding to trail circles around his navel. It was enough to make him buck his hips several times and let out a series of sounds to accompany his shudders, which were becoming more intense with every passing second. Finally Billy panted and gulped before pulling Teddy's hand from his thigh towards his abdomen.  
"I was hoping... you'd say that." He admitted and pressed Teddy's hand against his belly before covering it with his own. The magical glow transferred to Teddy's fingers, and suddenly it was better and stronger and almost unbearable because it wasn't Billy’s own touch but Teddy's, and that made all the difference.

A surprised look settled on Teddy’s face when his hand began to glow this way, but he soon smiled quite happily, knowing that now he could pleasure Billy the way he too was pleasured not five minutes prior. He nodded once to show he understood.  
“In that case...” He said, letting his fingers gently caress down Billy's belly, lower, towards his crotch. 

It was like fire and ice touched Billy’s skin at the same time, a maddening mixture of pleasure that was almost back to pain. The lower Teddy touched the brighter it burned, milking a moan after moan out of Billy as he shuddered on top of this man he loved so much and needed so much at that moment.

Reaching his other hand forward, Teddy pulled the elastics of Billy's underwear down, allowing his hard-on the freedom needed for him to close his enchanted hand around it and pump ever so carefully. 

"FUCK!" Billy screamed at the direct contact. It was as though he was burning so hotly he would melt. He bucked his hips against Teddy's hand. It was so easy to lose touch with everything Billy was tempted to do so, but instead he forced his eyes half open so he could look at Teddy and take in that unbelieving, exhilarated expression that looked just so happy.  
Satisfied, Billy let his eyes close again and he braced himself. He wasn't ready to let it end, he wanted to prolong it as much as he could. At least - two seconds longer.

It was beautiful, and sexy, and nngh. Teddy could see everything: the erect nipples, the tightened muscles, the parted lips, the twitching stomach. He also felt the pearly sheer substance collecting at the head of Billy's cock and he licked his lips unconsciously at the sensation at his fingers. Another tentative pump followed, and he tightened his grip just a bit.  
That was all it took. Billy screamed, eyes shut tightly and back arching. He threw his head back, lips hanging open. His hands reached out in a frantic manner and he held onto whatever he could, which ended up being the mattress and his thigh.  
"TEDDY!" The name tore itself so easily out of his throat, filling the room as the orgasm washed over him, rocking the boy to his very foundations.

Teddy had to wonder if that might’ve been the sexiest thing he's ever seen. Billy's orgasm rang in his ear pleasantly, and his substance landed over Teddy's belly and chest, and he could swear he felt some of it on his face. He didn't move, though, giving Billy a final squeeze and a stroke before letting his hand rest where it was..

It was almost too much because the spell lingered, and every last one of the fried nerve-ends in Billy's body moaned in protest. The spell faded away soon enough, however, leaving Billy with something he found to be even more magical - Teddy's warm, loving touch.  
It was only by some miracle that Billy managed to stay up, gasping and panting and struggling to regain some semblance of thought. It wasn't for another moment before he could even open his eyes again.

Teddy was fine with that. He watched Billy riding his orgasm and reached his own hand up to lap at a finger. It tasted like Billy and magic and he smiled at the man he loved.  
“That... was the best show I've ever seen.” He commented then in a soft tone.

Finally Billy managed to think long enough to smile, and then a moment later he even replied.  
"See? Your fingers are... magical, too." He muttered before he leaned forward, and it was all he could do to make sure he laid down next to Teddy and not over his messy self. They were both in need of cleaning, but he figured that could wait for whenever he could feel his legs again.

That statement made Teddy chuckle. He reached for the tissues on the bedside table and started wiping off himself the mixture of his and Billy's semen, and when he felt clean enough, he moved closer to Billy. 

"The tissues are magical too." Billy hummed before he snickered at himself.  
When Teddy was close enough, Billy wrapped an arm around his waist and snuggled comfortably against him. "Ok... that was insane." He whispered and went a bit limp against Teddy.

Wrapping an arm around Billy, Teddy held him close and smiled, then he laughed a bit. “Yeah... Insane. Good insane. I’m glad you agree on that one.” He mentioned at the end. 

Billy nodded once in confirmation and let out a sigh. He then shook his head.  
"I remember your name. Let me know who I am when you figure it out, ok, Ted?"

“Sometimes you say the cutest things.” Teddy said then, kissing Billy’s forehead shortly. 

"I try." Billy hummed and snickered before a more serious expression crossed his face. He studied Teddy's face for a long moment, specifically the corners of his eyes, his lips, his brows. Everything was as relaxed as it could be if not wrinkled into a happy, content expression.  
Billy let out a sigh of relief and comfort - Teddy was better again.  
"I'm lucky to have you." He stated in a soft whisper, eyes gazing lovingly into Teddy's.

“I could say the same thing Bee, and if I do say so myself - I am luckier.” He said easily, glancing at Billy with a smile and hugging him closer. “You...” he paused with a thoughtful hum. “You make everything OK.”

The pose became even more intimate and warm, and Billy let himself drift a bit away and enjoy it. They deserved more moments like that - needed them. Billy was determined to enjoy it to the very end - even if he didn't make much sense along the way.  
"Yep, that's me. Magical." He was blushing up to his ears by then, despite the somewhat sarcastic comment. Some things he needed to hear too, after all.

“And then there’s your powers.” Teddy was grinning stupidly but he was happy. He was trying to convey that though the magic’s cool, Billy means much more than that for him.


End file.
